A low twist towel is classified as a high end product in the U.S. market. It is fluffy, soft, and super absorbent. The traditional procedure for producing such towels involves twisting a Polyvinyl Alcohol yarn (PVA fiber) in the opposite direction of a cotton yarn so that the resulting 2-ply yarn has a stronger tension in weaving. In woven fabric, the PVA fiber will dissolve in hot water at 85-90° C. In this manner, the twist of the yarn left behind after the PVA dissolves is very low, resulting in a low twist towel. However, this process consumes a large amount of PVA fiber (and is therefore not cost efficient), and the PVA fiber released into the water causes pollution and makes extra work for water processing plants.